wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas video in the Wiggly franchise. It was released on October 13, 1997. The original cover had a green and red background, with the original cast, with their color coded shirts, Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the real video, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume (in the real video, her fourth), Wags in his first costume (in the real video, his second). And Captain Feathersword is on the cover, between Jeff and Dorothy. It was re-released in 1999, with Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer cut out, and Wiggly Christmas Medley added. Rudolf was thought to be on the UK video but this was a packaging error, and the song did not appear. This also happened in the and Canadian edition, with Wiggly Christmas Medley also being removed from the cover of the list, although being added to the video itself. The Wiggles did a remake of the video in 2017. Production It took about 3 weeks to film this video. First, the scene where the Wiggles and their friends build a giant sandcastle and Christmas Picnic were filmed in early June 1997, then the rest of the songs were filmed in a studio as listed. #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics with all of their friends. Song List All songs are taken from the album Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, unless listed otherwise. #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Overture #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 Version) #Here Comes Santa Claus (new song) #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #The Beach Christmas Style #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Dorothy's Dance Floor (instrumental, new song) #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only, from The Wiggly Big Show) Plot Snow Globe graphic - The music heard is a small combination of "Jingle Bells" and "Get Ready to Wiggle". (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity play. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy & Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 9: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it with tinsel. So let's all sing a long about riding in a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles, Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Floor Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a line dance. Murray makes a growling sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) Captain Feathersword is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much Christmas pudding, that there is a lot of great food to eat at Christmas but tells Captain Feathersword that he has to be careful not to eat too much. Greg says that Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding at the Christmas dinner and that three buttons popped loose which made him exclaim "Oh I'm not getting any thinner!" (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: Its a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so their long faces turn upside down. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night During the instrumental break, the nativity play continues and all of the shepherds, wisemen and animals get up and leave. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Song 20 ': Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only) Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Wags' Voice - Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mill * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer- Cassandra Halloran * Reindeers - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan and Sofia Silvestrini * Mary - Clare Field * Joseph - Joseph Field * Elves - Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Alicia Bryant, Laura Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini and Leonardo Silvestrini * Shepherds - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan and Emma Ryan * Wise Men - Cassandra Halloran, Sofia Silvestrini and Anthony Silvestrini * Donkey - Laura Tilt * Cow - Alicia Bryant * Sheep - Natasha Petracic and Ashleigh Johns * Drummer Boy - Leonardo Silvestrini * Little Girl - Ceili Moore * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Rooke * Iggy, Ziggy and Frank's Voices - Paul Paddick * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching, and Shannon Smith The Kids * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Emma Ryan * Sian Ryan * Sofia Silvestrini * Leonardo Silvestrini * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Georgia Munro-Cook * Ceili Moore * Alyssa Bryce * Ashleigh Johns * Laura Tilt * Natasha Petracic Production The production of ''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas started in 1996, when The Wiggles first recorded the album. The next year (1997), after finishing The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. 19 songs were filmed for the video. Alternate Versions A new version was made in 1999 for the UK VHS release, which was also released in America a year later. This version of the video cut out Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and added Wiggly Christmas Medley from The Wiggly Big Show at the end. This version kept the original 1997 title cards and the same end credits as 1997 version, just with Rudolf taken out and the Medley added (the copyright date was changed to 1999 as well). However, the UK and Canadian case song list stated that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was on the video, and the NZ re-release and Canadian videos also deleted Wiggly Christmas Medley from the song list despite being on the video. In Australia, a similar version was released in 1999, this time with some alternate song title cards and a differently styled end credits sequence. Release Dates Original Release *'''Australia: October 13, 1997 Re-release *'Australia': 1999 *'United States': October 24, 2000 *'United Kingdom': November 1, 1999 Album The album of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" was released on September 6, 1996. CD Songs *Reindeer Express Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture.jpg|CGI Snow globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture3.jpg|Toy robot running TheWigglesLogoinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-TitleCard.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart. CGISnowglobe.jpg|Shot zooming in to snow-globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture6.jpg|The Wiggles' house TheWiggles'CabinHouseDoor.jpg|The Wiggles' cabin house door Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture7.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' house HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasWreath.jpg|Christmas wreath TheOtherWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in prologue GregSingingHaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in prologue TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles in Santa hats Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing the song: "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Greg,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Henry and Santa Claus TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar HofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Hofner bass guitar TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WigglyWigglyChristmas(Song).jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheAwakeWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Santa Claus SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitarsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry GregandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Wags GregSingingWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg singing RudolfPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Rudolf playing trumpet TheReindeerPlayingMusic.jpg|Rudolf and the other reindeer playing music HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus Anthony,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Greg singing JeffandRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Jeff and Rudolf TheWigglesandRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf JeffinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Jeff CassandraHalloranasRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|"Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" TheOtherWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Anthony Jeff,RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Rudolf and Santa Claus MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus JeffDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Jeff doing the reindeer dance TheReindeerDance.jpg|The Reindeer Dance AnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Anthony doing the reindeer dance RudolfDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Rudolf doing the reindeer dance TheWiggles,RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus dancing TheWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine acosutic guitar SantaClausSmiling.jpg|Santa Claus smiling RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|Rudolf and Santa TheAwakeWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus Anthony,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Santa Claus HereComesSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Greg HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|"Here Comes Santa Claus" DorothyDancinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregSingingHereComesSantaClaus.jpg|Greg singing GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GoSantaGo.jpg|"Go Santa Go" AnthonyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Group Murray,Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry, Jeff and Wags GregSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Greg singing JeffandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Wags HenryandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Jeff Greg,AnthonyandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots Greg,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Henry and Wags DingDongMerrilyonHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBells.jpg|The bells Clare,NatashaandCeili.jpg|Clare, Natasha and Ceili DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AnthonyS,EmmaR,ClareandNatasha.jpg|Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha DingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DorothyandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Silvestrini Clare,DorothyandNatasha.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Natasha AnthonySilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini ClareFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Clare Field NatashaPetracic.jpg|Natasha Petracic ClareandNatasha.jpg|Clare and Natasha ClareandGeorgia.jpg|Clare and Georgia Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Clare, Natasha and Georgia CeiliMoore.jpg|Ceili Moore NatashaandCeili.jpg|Natsha and Ceili Alyssa'sShoes.jpg|Alyssa's Shoes Joseph,AshleighandLaura.jpg|Joseph, Ashleigh and Laura GeorgiaandCeili.jpg|Georgia and Ceili AlyssaBryceinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Alyssa Bryce JosephFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Joseph Field AshleighJohns.jpg|Ashleigh Johns LauraTilt.jpg|Laura Tilt GeorgiainWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Georgia DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the kids DorothyandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dorothy and Georgia Munro-Cook Dorothy,Anthony,Emma,Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Emma, Clare, Natasha and Georgia DorothyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandtheChristmasTree.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Wags Alyssa,Joseph,AshleighandLaura.jpg|Alyssa, Joseph, Ashleigh and Laura WagsandNatasha.jpg|Wags and Natasha WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree TheKidsclapping.jpg|The kids clapping Henry,Wags,AnthonyS,EmmaR,ClareandNatasha.jpg|Henry, Wags, Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasStar.jpg|"Christmas Star" JeffandNatasha.jpg|Jeff and Natasha GregSingingChristmasStar.jpg|Greg singing UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids AnthonySTyingClare'sShawl.jpg|Anthony S. tying Clare's shawl on her head UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayandGeorgiainWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Georgia GregSingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|Greg singing ClareandJosephField.jpg|Clare as Mary and Joseph as Joseph TheWigglesSingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing trumpet UntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" Trumpet.jpg|Trumpet TheOtherWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook playing music TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook playing music LeonardoSilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Leonardo playing the drum TheNativityPlay.jpg|The Nativity Play JessicaHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jessica as shepherd EmmaRyaninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Emma as shepherd GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar ClareFieldandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Clare and Leonardo JosephFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Joseph and Anthony JosephFieldasJoseph.jpg|Joseph as Joseph ClareFieldasMary.jpg|Clare as Mary ClareField'sDoll.jpg|Clare's doll as baby Jesus FelizNavidad-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Iguala.jpg|''"Iguala."'' BuonNatalie.jpg|''"Buon Natalie."'' ElyssaDawson.jpg|Elyssa Dawson AnthonyandtheIguanas.jpg|''"Feliz Navidad. Merry Christmas, everybody."'' IggyandZiggy.jpg|Iggy and Ziggy GregSingingFelizNavidad.jpg|Greg singing GregandLarissaWright.jpg|Greg and Larissa Wright GregandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Jeff FelizNavidad.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" KristenKnox.jpg|Kristen Knox RhiannahKitching.jpg|Rhiannah Ktiching LarissaWright.jpg|Larissa Wright AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank ShannonSmith.jpg|Shannon Smith MurrayandLarissaWright.jpg|Murray and Larissa Wright ReemHanwell.jpg|Reem Hanwell AnthonyinSombrero.jpg|Anthony in sombrero TheDancers'DancingShoes.jpg|The Dancers' dancing shoes TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheFelizNavidadDancers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad Dancers JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray talking about sleighs TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|''"I got scissors to cut the cardboard."'' JingleBells-Prologue3.jpg|''"And I got some glue here to glue down the pieces of the sleigh."'' JingleBells-Prologue4.jpg|''"Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel."'' JingleBells-Prologue.jpg|''"And I'm painting the sleigh with this huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh?"'' JingleBells.jpg|"Jingle Bells" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans Greg,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Wags and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Wags,Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Murray and Captain Greg,Wags,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Wags, Murray and Captain GregSingingJingleBells.jpg|Greg singing "Jingle Bells" TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Wags WagsandTheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain JingleBells-Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain riding in cardboard sleigh JingleBells-Epilogue2.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Manly Beach Greg,JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Santa Claus JeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff at Manly Beach JeffandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Manly Beach TheNonrealisticWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles at Manly Beach GregandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Manly Beach HenrySpinning.jpg|Henry spinning GregandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Murray at Manly Beach Greg,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Murray and Santa Claus TheWigglesandtheSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Jeff and Red Starry Guitar JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' ChristmasPicnic-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair ChristmasPicnic-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe ChristmasPicnic-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach TheOtherWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Manly Beach AnthonyandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Manly Beach AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach TheUnforgottenWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Manly Beach HenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach TheWiggles,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Santa Claus ChristmasPicnic.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving at Manly Beach GregandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Manly Beach DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothyandGregatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Manly Beach DorothyDancingatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregSingingChristmasPicnic.jpg|Greg singing ChristmasPicnic2.jpg|Wags the Dog arriving at Manly Beach WagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach Henry,WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry, Wags and Santa Claus HenryandWagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry and Wags at Manly Beach TheWigglyMascotsatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Manly Beach DorothyandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyEating.jpg|Anthony eating TheOppositeWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach CaptainFeatherswordTicklingJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff CaptainFeatherswordDancingatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing at Manly Beach DorothyandWagsDoingThePirateWay.jpg|Dorothy and Wags doing the pirate way TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group ChristmasPicnic3.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglesandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry and Jeff at Manly Beach MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray wearing paper crown at Manly Beach TheAwakeWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Manly Beach GregatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg at Manly Beach SantaClausatManlyBeach.jpg|Santa Claus at Manly Beach TheWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus AnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingLet'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Greg singing Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" AnthonySingingLet'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesClapping.jpg|The Wiggles clapping GregandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus Greg,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Santa Claus SantaClausClapping.jpg|Santa Claus clapping TheUnforgottenWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Santa Claus TheOtherWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Santa Claus AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony Henry'sChristmasDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenry'sChristmasDance.jpg|Greg singing Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" HenryasReindeer.jpg|Henry as a reindeer TheOtherWigglesSayingBrebop.jpg|The Other Wiggles saying "Brebop!" TheWigglesandHenryinacongaline.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in a conga line File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor2.png|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor3.png|Anthony talks about the dancing at the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas party in the past. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor.jpg|Anthony asks Dorothy what she would like to do. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor4.png|''"I'd like to do some more dancing, Anthony."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor5.png|''"You beauty!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor6.png|Anthony asks Dorothy if she can do tap dancing. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor7.png|''"Sure!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor8.png|''"2, 3, 4."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor9.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor10.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor11.png|Murray asks Dorothy if she can do Scottish dancing. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor12.png|''"Oh, Scottish!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor13.png|Dorothy bowing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor14.jpg|Dorothy Scottish dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor15.png|Dorothy Scottish dancing around File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor16.png|''"Och, aye."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor17.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor18.png|Anthony asks Dorothy if she can do the line dance. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor19.jpg|''"ROAR"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor20.png|Dorothy gasps File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor21.png|''"No, Murray, not the LION dance"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor22.png|''"but the line dance."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor23.png|''"Boot scootin', Murray."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor24.jpg|Dorothy line dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor25.png|''"Yee-ha!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor26.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor27.png|Murray asks Dorothy if she can do Irish dancing. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor28.png|''"My favorite!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor29.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor30.png|''"Ta-da!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor31.png|Anthony and Murray applaud with Dorothy bows. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor32.png|''"Dorothy, you sure are a great dancer."'' Jeff'sChristmasTune-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonyWearingCrown.jpg|Anthony wearing a crown MurrayWearingCrown.jpg|Murray wearing a crown Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" DorothyandRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Dorothy and Rudolf|link=Cassandra Halloran MurrayandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Henry wearing crowns DorothyDancingtoJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Dorothy ClareasanElf.jpg|Clare as an elf Dorothy,ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Clare and Larissa WagsWearingCrown.jpg|Wags wearing a crown GregandAnthonyWearingCrowns.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing crowns GregWearingCrown.jpg|Greg wearing a crown CaptainandGreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Santa JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus Murray,JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Santa MurrayandJeffWearingCrowns.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing crowns JeffWearingCrown.jpg|Jeff wearing a crown DorothyWearingCrown.jpg|Dorothy wearing a crown DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy and Larissa Wright JeffandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Murray,JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Santa Captain,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Henry and Santa Claus HenryWearingCrown.jpg|Henry wearing a crown HenryandElyssaDawson.jpg|Henry and Elyssa Dawson ReemandHenry.jpg|Reem and Henry WagsandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Anthony Captain,DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Santa Claus TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots PenguinStatue.jpg|A penguin statue CaptainFeatherswordholdingChristmasPudding.jpg|''"Too much Christmas food!"'' It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|''"You gotta be careful not to eat too much."'' PirateFoodPoem.jpg|Greg reciting "Pirate Food Poem" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar RedStarryGuitar'sCord.jpg|Red Starry Guitar's cord GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Murray GregSingingIt'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Greg singing It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheProWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard Wiggly,WigglyChristmasGoof.png|A Camera in the shot MurrayandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Jeff Ham.jpg|Ham Fruit.jpg|Fruit TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar AwayinaManger.jpg|"Away in a Manger" JeffSleepinginPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff sleeping AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitaronJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar TheOtherWigglesinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Jeff's purple armchair GregSingingAwayinaManger.jpg|Greg singing TheChristmasTree.jpg|Christmas Tree MurrayandBone.jpg|Murray holding a bone GregandMurrayholdingBones.jpg|Greg and Murray holding bones TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones WagsandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WagsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" TheOtherWigglesSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg singing WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly telephone GregandWagsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags bouncing SilentNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SilentNight.jpg|"Silent Night" GregSingingSilentNight.jpg|Greg singing CassandraHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Cassandra Halloran|link=Cassandra Halloran SofiaSilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini SianRyaninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Sian Ryan SilentNight2.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Anthony and Joseph TheWiggles,JosephandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles, Joseph and Clare Murray,JosephandClareField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare JeffPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar ChristmasStarOrnament.jpg|Christmas star ornament WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmasEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinWIggly,WigglyChristmasEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" TheWigglesSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles singing Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-CameraClosingOut.jpg|Camera closing out Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-EndCredits.png|End Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits.png|Cast Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits5.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits6.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmasProductionCredits.png|Production Credits TheWiggles'Website-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.png|The Wiggles Website Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCreditsEndBoard.png|Credits End Board GoSantaGo-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Go Santa Go (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) 1999 Song Titles and Credits (Australia) FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle.png|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle.png|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle.png|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-1999SongTitle.png|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999EndCredits.png|End Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits.png|Cast Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits.png|Crew Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits5.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits6.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999MusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999MusicianCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999MusicianCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits.png|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits5.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits6.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits7.png|Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SpecialThanksCredits.png|Special Thanks Credits TheWiggles'Website-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999.png|The Wiggles Website Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999EndBoard.png|Credits End Board DVD Menus NOTE: Neither version of the DVD menus have any background music 2003 American Version Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu 2006 Australian Version Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianDVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianSongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 DVD and VHS Cover Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasBackCover.jpg|Back cover Wigglywigglyxmas.jpg|Full cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVHSTape.jpg|VHS tape Wigglywigglyxmasinlay.jpg|Inlay cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 cover WWCAU1999VHSInsideCover.jpg|1999 inside cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHS.JPG|UK VHS Full Cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSInsideCover.JPG|UK VHS inside cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTape.JPG|UK VHS tape WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTapeSpine.JPG|UK VHS tape spine Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSVideo.jpg|US VHS cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVD.jpg|US and Canadian disc Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVD.jpg|DVD Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDBackCover.jpeg|DVD back cover DVD-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Wiggly-Christmas-_57.jpg|Regular Australian Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDDisc.jpg|DVD disc 20160905_131501.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_131514.jpg|Tour Information 8886356041568-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041568-800x800.jpg|Back cover Screenshot 2015-11-03 at 7.40.00 AM.png|U.S vhs tape $_14.jpg|1999 Vhs tape $_72.JPG|US re-release DVD Cover $_73.JPG|Back cover s-l9900.jpg|Disc 20160618_111719.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111726.jpg|Back cover IMG_5129.jpg|Canadian VHS Promo Photos WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture as different pose. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking Jeff up DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up File:DorothyWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromo3.png|Dorothy WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture4.jpg|Wags in close-up HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandTheirChristmasPresents.jpg|The Wiggles and their Christmas presents TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggly Friends FelizNavidad-PromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Wags in promo picture #3 Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPoster.jpg|A video poster in Powerhouse Museum File:Jeff'sChristmasTunePromo.png|Jeff's Christmas Tune promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.png TheWigglesin1997PromoPicture.jpeg|The Wiggles TheEarlyWigglyGroupin1997PromoPicture.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg Jeff'sChristmasTune-PromoPicture2.jpg|The kids as elves and reindeer TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:SilentNightPromo.png|"Silent Night" Trivia *This is the first Christmas video. *This is the first time the Wiggles have logos (previously debuted in Wiggledance! Live in Concert) on their shirts and belt buckles. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques. *This marks the debut of a Red Starry Guitar used by The Wiggles. *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." and it's also heard on the companion CD called "The Spirit of Christmas 1998". *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it leaded to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. *The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until 2011's "It's Always Christmas With You". *"Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. *In "Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. *The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. *In "Christmas Picnic", Murray wears a paper crown after Captain Feathersword arrives on the beach. *According to Larissa Wright on the 2010 interview with Clare Field, she auditioned for this video when she was 15 years old. *The rewinded footage of The Wiggles destroying a sandcastle in the prologue of Christmas Picnic was filmed when The Wiggles had finished filming the "Christmas Picnic" music video and were taking down a sandcastle they made when they were filming the music video. *The Australian re-release features new, alternate title cards and also features 1999-style end credits. *This video marks the first time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. *This is the last Wiggles video with the 1993-1997 ABC For Kids Opening *This marks the debut of the Hofner Bass Guitar. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002. Goofs *On the front cover, The Wiggles don't have their logo on their shirts. In the video, they do. This could be because the picture was taken in 1996 and the back cover was taken in 1997. *During Jingle Bells, the boomike is visible. *In the NZ and Canada versions, Wiggly Christmas Medley is not on the back cover but appears on the video, and vice versa happens with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Only the Rudolph error appears on the UK cover. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Same Set Videos Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:1997 DVDs Category:Re-filmed videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:DVDs have No Subtitles